cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lotte Doolosh Redslinger
Welcome Hey, Welcome to the Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:A13 Ember.png page. If you have not made a page for your character's biography yet, why not start now!? If you need any help please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wuher Moseisley (Talk) 02:15, October 22, 2011 Hey ner vod! If you still want to sent me the story send it to my Gmail: Darthkatar42@gmail.com Ok cya in game! Vode An!MandaloretheDevastator 15:25, January 4, 2012 (UTC) HOLY SHOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How do you do that wanted pic????!!!!!!!!!!! I need info!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Clonefanatic 04:21, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I did (ctrl-alt-prt sc) on the keyboard then i pasted it on paint and then i did edits from there. Friend & Other Hi Ember, I am Boomdodger. I'd like to be in some episodes of ARC Troopers if you don't mind. ^_^ Also I'd like to be your friend in CWA. In CWA my name is Boomdodger, lol. Thanks! Boomdodger (talk) 17:38, August 15, 2012 (UTC)Boomdodger hey dude i made a wiki :P - Bant Movie Hi Abraham i was looking at your page and saw your movie do you think you can help me, Boomdodger, and Kahar make a movie for an upcoming story? Cod10000 Lotte get on LOTRO tomorrow Luke Docker Story Cameo Hey, A-13 Ember has been added to the Luke Docker Story. He was included in "The Battle of Coruscant Part 9: The Wolfpack Rescue. It was a relatively small appearance, however I hope to be able to add you in a more crucial role at a later date. Btw, do you like my signature? :P Thanks! LukeDocker99 21:36, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Star Wars: ARC Troopers Hello, if you could alert me of a good time for you to go on chat, it would be greatly appreciated. This is about the problem you are experiencing with the ARC Troopers series. Thanks! LukeDocker99 20:28, May 13, 2013 (UTC) *What do you think of the announcement video? LukeDocker99 22:12, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Its in a house named Ancien Sith Temple.Now i am not playing cwa but if you did not found i'll tell you the name later Btw can you check myJoskey plz?Jarjarkine (talk) 19:59, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Darth Jaciuss - Friend Request Hey man, didn't know if you had or not, but I got back on the site to finish my character and I'll be on CWA as well. You can tell me your user on my talkpage, or if we already are then that problem is solved (because I think we already are). We can talk about a overlap and what not in-game too. If you haven't yet you should check my updated pictures on my biography, there so much nicer than the last ones. DarthJaciuss (talk) 14:27, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Story Cross Over Hey, I got in-game, and your in my friends list. I'll be available today for the most part, I was busy yesterday. Get in-game if you can so we can chat about the characters. I also wanted to say that my character biogrpahy is about a Jedi, but there is already a way I have incorporated my old account, the Commander Jac one, into being the ARC Trooper we can both add to our stories. I will also add his own wikia page after I finish Jacius. I was hoping his name could be "Akaan". See you in-game. DarthJaciuss (talk) 20:49, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Email Hey Ordo, sent you the email but I dont know if it was the correct address. I sent it to "nordo13" so i think thats correct. If not you can tell me the correct one and I can resend. Hope you got it so we can talk about the new character, thanks! DarthJaciuss (talk) 14:37, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Su'cuy gar, Ordo! I got an account on Wikia! Jessanna Stansu, Jedi Knight (talk) 04:20, February 3, 2014 (UTC)Jess